


Thirst

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Punching, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: Риз был как раз во вкусе Джека: красивый, норовистый и умеющий вовремя прикусить язык и наступить на горло собственной песне. Отзвук Красавчика Джека, живущий в Тимоти, очень хочет Риза. Тимоти и сам хочет Риза.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Thirst

Тимоти сидит в кабинете Красавчика Джека и старается не отсвечивать, пока сам Джек ссорится с одним из своих подчинённых - кажется, с начальником отдела пропаганды. Или рекламы, или информационной безопасности, чёрт его разберёт. Парень говорит о программистах, которых ну никак, совершенно точно нельзя было выбрасывать в космос, а Джек лишь с безразличием пожимает плечами.

\- Найми новых, пирожок, - говорит он, закатив глаза. - Таких, например, которые сумеют не проебать крупнейший за последние полгода проект.

Несколько мгновений парень молчит и смотрит на Джека суженными от злости глазами. 

\- Иди нахрен, Джек, - выплёвывает он и, развернувшись на скрипнувших по мраморному полу каблуках, стремительно идёт к выходу.

Именно так Тимоти впервые видит Риза.

По-настоящему они знакомятся лишь через месяц, не раньше, когда Тимоти в очередной раз возвращается с Пандоры с отчётом о выполненной задаче. Тимоти должен был явиться ещё позавчера, но, чёрт возьми, речь о Пандоре, там всё и всегда идёт не так. У Тимоти нет времени на то, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, и он торопливо шагает по коридорам Гелиоса, весь покрытый засохшей кровью и пылью. Все расступаются перед ним, почтительно опуская глаза в пол, и Тимоти чувствует себя обманщиком - это чувство преследует его с того самого дня, когда он увидел в отражении лицо Джека вместо своего собственного.

Он почти добирается до кабинета Джека, когда ещё издали замечает Риза, идущего навстречу с какими-то бумагами в руках - правда, в тот момент Тимоти ещё не знает, что его зовут Риз. Уже через минуту Риз подойдёт и представится, не обращая внимания на пятна крови, усеявшие одежду Тимоти. 

Через минуту Тимоти будет уже не в силах отвести глаз от его лица.

Вскоре Тимоти складывает два и два и понимает, что Джек, ко всему прочему, ещё и трахает Риза. Тимоти, по правде говоря, сильно удивился бы, упусти Джек подобный шанс. Риз был как раз во вкусе Джека: красивый, норовистый и умеющий вовремя прикусить язык и наступить на горло собственной песне.

Тимоти знает это, потому что в нём сидит ДНК Красавчика Джека. Она ядовитым плющом обвивает его где-то там, изнутри, где находится сама сущность, диктует слова и желания.

Отзвук Красавчика Джека, живущий в Тимоти, очень хочет Риза. 

Тимоти и сам хочет Риза.

Чего хочет Риз, Тимоти понимает не сразу. Он собирает информацию по кусочкам и тащит её в самый отдалённый уголок разума - туда, где есть только сам Тимоти и нет никакого Джека. Он замечает исподволь брошенные взгляды, вскользь сказанные слова, пальцы, трепетно касающиеся собственнических отметин на шее.

Риз, конечно же, хочет Джека. А кто не хочет? Красавчика Джека желали даже сильнее, чем боялись - а это говорило о многом. Тимоти уже и не брался подсчитать, сколько раз люди флиртовали с ним и буквально поедали глазами, думая, что он - это Джек. Властный, жестокий, деспотичный мегаломаньяк. Тимоти не являлся ничем из перечисленного, у него было доброе сердце грёбаного рыцаря из детских сказок, покрытое чёрной смолой джековости.

Впервые в жизни Тимоти хочет, чтобы джековости в нём было больше. Он почти хочет, чтобы Риз перепутал их - но Риз никогда, никогда их не путает. От Тимоти не фонит опасностью и смертью, сколько бы он ни убивал.

Через месяц Тимоти отправляется обратно на Пандору и какое-то время живёт в лагере неподалёку от бандитского поселения, охраняющего эридиевый рудник. Психи окопались там так крепко, что первая попытка выкурить их оттуда проваливается с оглушительным треском. Джек, разумеется, недоволен. Окрестив всех участвовавших в операции солдат «бесполезными долбоёбами», он сообщает по видео-связи, что будет на Пандоре уже через несколько часов.

\- Эй, кексик! - Джек оборачивается, и Тимоти замечает Риза, просматривающего на заднем плане какие-то документы. - Собирай шмотки, мы летим на Пандору.

И, прежде чем Риз успевает хоть что-то ответить, Джек сбрасывает звонок, оставляя Тимоти тупо глазеть на собственное лицо, застывшее на тёмном экране коммуникатора.

Вечером он сидит и рассеянно водит ложкой по поверхности постного казённого супа, которым сегодня потчуют в столовой. Вокруг сплошные разговоры, разговоры, разговоры - люди жужжат, будто полчища надоедливых мух, но сейчас Тимоти не против шума. Внешний шум заглушает гул собственных мыслей, давящих изнутри на черепную коробку. 

Через пару минут болтовня стихает так внезапно, будто кто-то выкрутил на минимум тумблер громкости, и это означает лишь одно: здесь Джек. А где Джек - там наверняка и Риз. Тимоти замирает, пальцы до боли сжимаются на бедре, скрытом грубой тканью штанов, и смотрит в тарелку так, будто надеется найти там нечто поинтереснее крупно нарезанных овощей. Он слышит шаги, их звук становится всё громче и громче, они звучат, как набат, в такт его глупому взбудораженному сердцу.

\- Как жизнь, Тим-Там? - гудит Джек и садится напротив, небрежным жестом закатывая рукава рубашки. Риз, по пятам следующий за ним, опускается рядом с Джеком на скамью и пару мгновений смотрит на мутное нечто в тарелке Тимоти. 

Тимоти смотрит на Риза. Сердце грохочет так, будто готовится взорваться.

\- Привет, Джек, - каркает он, звякая ложкой о тарелку. - Я нормально. Как вы... как вы добрались?

Джек дёргает плечом.

\- Ну, знаешь, подорвали пару машин, подстрелили пару психов. - Он тычет Риза локтём в бок и широко, довольно ухмыляется. - Было весело, пирожок, так ведь?

\- Ага, - фыркает Риз. - Очень.

Затем он говорит что-то про скажьи кишки, которые прилетели аккурат на их лобовое стекло, и Джек взрывается смехом. Риз закатывает глаза («Это было мерзко и вовсе не весело!»), Джек называет его занудой и треплет по волосам. Тимоти натянуто улыбается и опускает глаза.

Ему тоже абсолютно не весело.

Ночью они с Джеком собирают людей и предпринимают новую вылазку, собираясь взять рудник штурмом. Теперь, когда с ними Джек, солдаты дерутся вдвое безрассуднее, вдвое отчаяннее. Джек хрипло смеется, его нож с мерзким чавканьем вонзается прямо в глазницу психу, подобравшемуся со спины, и Тимоти чувствует металлический запах крови. Джек вынимает нож, обтирает его о штаны психа, и в этот момент Тимоти получает пулю в плечо. Вот так, мать его, просто. В одну секунду он стоит и думает о том, насколько сильно его достали бесконечные разборки на Пандоре, насколько сильно его достал Джек - а в следующую секунду сильный удар в плечо сшибает Тимоти с ног. Он валится на землю, на ткани рубашки расцветает пятно крови - и лишь тогда Тимоти понимает, что его ранили. Боль приходит далеко не сразу, он успевает отползти сначала к укрытию, а затем и к припаркованным чуть поодаль «курьерам». Тимоти забирается в машину - рука со стороны повреждённого плеча висит как плеть - заводит её и вжимает в пол педаль газа. Боль разгорается медленно, почти насмешливо, и к тому моменту, как Тимоти добирается до лагеря, плечо уже жжёт калёным железом.

Он вваливается в медпункт, зовёт врача и стоически терпит, пока на нём разрезают рубашку. Дышать тяжело и тоже больно, больно-больно-больно, и Тимоти шипит сквозь зубы, когда врач осматривает рану. Пуля застряла в мясе, не задев ничего важного, и медперсонал начинает готовиться к операции. Местный наркоз начинает действовать почти сразу, и жжение понемногу отступает. Пока из него вытаскивают пулю и зашивают рану, Тимоти лежит и безучастно смотрит в потолок.

К утру у него отчего-то подскакивает температура, и помимо обезболивающих он получает ещё и жаропонижающие. Лошадиная доза лекарств берёт организм под контроль, и Тимоти чувствует себя так, будто его сожрал, переварил и благополучно высрал мордоплюй. Медпункт до отказа забит другими солдатами, которым прошлой ночью точно так же не повезло, врачи торопливо снуют вокруг, и сквозь полудрёму Тимоти рассеянно думает о том, удалось ли Джеку отвоевать чёртов рудник. Ну конечно же ему удалось, о чём вообще речь, этому ублюдку удаётся вообще всё. Лежать, распластавшись, в лазарете - это удел таких, как Тимоти. 

Днём к нему приходит Риз. Сперва Тимоти думает, что ему мерещится, слишком уж плывёт и мерцает перед глазами картинка, и он просто смотрит на Риза, едва приподняв веки.

\- Ты как? - говорит Риз, явно не зная, куда деть руки. Он берёт стул, придвигает его ближе и садится - из-за лекарств, струящихся по жилам, Тимоти кажется, что Риз двигается одновременно очень быстро и очень медленно.

\- Бывало и лучше, - отвечает Тимоти. Собственный язык ещё никогда не ощущался настолько огромным и неповоротливым.

Несколько мгновений Риз с любопытством и жалостью смотрит на повязку, белеющую на повреждённом плече.

\- Очень больно было?

\- Нет. - Тимоти осторожно качнул головой. - Больно становится потом. После. 

\- Мне жаль, что всё так вышло.

\- Ага. - Риз молчит, и Тимоти какое-то время молчит тоже. - Как... как Джек?

\- Хорошо. С ним всё хорошо.

Риз слабо улыбается, вспоминая о Джеке, и Тимоти в этой улыбке чудится нежность - горькая, затаённая. Сердце тяжело и медленно стучит в груди, качая по венам химию вперемешку с бесполезной, жалкой влюблённостью. Тимоти облизывает пересохшие губы и ловит взгляд Риза своими отчаянными, воспалёнными глазами.

\- Он не умеет любить, ты ведь знаешь?

\- Что? - спрашивает Риз, и Тимоти невпопад кивает, охваченный честностью человека, приговорённого к смертной казни.

\- Не умеет. Он умеет только владеть людьми. Как вещами.

\- Я... - начинает было Риз и тут же осекается. Лицо у него совсем белое - подстать окружающим больничную постель занавескам.

Тимоти поднимает здоровую руку и кладёт её Ризу на затылок, затем тянет на себя, сокращая разделяющие их дюймы, мили, световые годы - Риз отчего-то не сопротивляется. Тимоти прижимается к его губам своими, мир вокруг качается и плывёт. Он не шевелится и почти не дышит, они замирают друг напротив друга, и это едва ли поцелуй - скорее чистое, незамутнённое признание. Когда Тимоти наконец отстраняется и опускает руку на покрывало, Риз ещё какое-то время сидит, склонившись, и не говорит ни слова.

Тимоти закрывает глаза - всего на несколько мгновений, веки такие тяжёлые, проклятье, почему он никогда не замечал, что они состоят из свинца - и, когда он открывает их вновь, Риза рядом уже нет. 

Рана понемногу заживает, и жизнь Тимоти возвращается в норму - если в его жизни вообще существует норма. Он возвращается на Гелиос и какое-то время отсиживается в своей квартире, чтобы не пересекаться с Ризом, но бесконечно прятаться у него не выходит, и рано или поздно ему приходится выбраться из своей конуры. Тимоти идёт к Джеку и натыкается на Риза, говорящего с кем-то по коммуникатору - заслышав шаги, он поворачивается и смотрит на Тимоти, затем коротко улыбается ему одним уголком губ. 

Тимоти становится чуть легче. 

Они продолжают общаться. Они оба молчат о том, что произошло, но иногда Тимоти ловит на себе взгляды Риза, которые тот время от времени бросает. Взгляды эти испытующие и любопытные, и Тимоти понимает, что должен позволить рассмотреть себя, позволить препарировать каждую мелочь, да хоть просканировать эхо-имплантом - плевать. Джек, сам того не ведая, подливает масла в огонь: он ведёт себя по-скотски даже больше чем обычно, и пару раз Тимоти замечает его в компании скудно одетых женщин с алчными руками и ярко накрашенными губами. Риз, разумеется, в курсе - он всегда в курсе. Он реже улыбается и поникает, хмурой тенью бродя по Гелиосу. 

Тимоти ненавидит Джека за это и бесконечно благодарен ему в одно и то же время.

Однажды вечером кто-то стучится к нему в квартиру, и, открывая дверь, Тимоти почти не удивляется, увидев на пороге Риза. Тимоти приглашает его внутрь, и Риз останавливается посреди гостиной, озираясь по сторонам. Вид у него растерянный и лихорадочный, и он принимается говорить о работе - будь они сейчас на Пандоре или на Эден-6, Риз наверняка завёл бы речь о погоде. Тимоти подходит ближе, пытливо смотрит, желудок его скручивается в узел.

\- Риз, - шепчет он, и в звучании этого короткого имени и вопрос, и утверждение, и мольба. Риз тянется к нему, льнёт, мелко-мелко дрожит и вибрирует, его рот требовательный и горячий. Риз позволяет делать с ним всё, что Тимоти давно, слишком давно хотелось сделать, и Тимоти целует, гладит, обладает. Риз отвечает, Риз поддаётся, Риз целует в ответ - отстранённо и вместе с тем отчаянно. Тимоти знает, что Ризу нужен Джек, нужны глаза Джека, смотрящие на него с восхищением, нужны руки Джека, с кончиков пальцев которых струится забота и тепло.

Тимоти готов быть заменой Джека. Тимоти должен быть его заменой. 

Он, чёрт возьми, подписал об этом контракт.

Риз неизменно появляется у него на пороге примерно раз в три дня. Он цепляется за любовь Тимоти, жадно вдыхает её, как последний глоток кислорода в холодной морской глубине. Он голодный до ласки, он тщеславный, задорный, гибкий, нуждающийся. Тимоти понимает, что теряет голову.

У Джека чутьё - настоящее первобытное чутьё. Джек чувствует, что Риз выскальзывает из его пальцев - будто юркий зверёк, нашедший в клетке лазейку. Джек всё чаще психует, взвинченный необъяснимой, подспудной тревогой, и прогоняет прочь всех женщин и мужчин, заглядывающих ему в рот и запускающих ладони в штаны. Джек прогоняет вообще всех, и в какой-то момент подле него остаются лишь Тимоти и Риз. Целую неделю они ведут себя тихо, терпеливо пережидая вспышки джековского гнева.

Джек постепенно успокаивается, не найдя доказательств для своей паранойи, и Тимоти расслабляется тоже. Тимоти позволяет себе один маленький, крошечный взгляд на Риза. Взгляд, полный желания, не замаскированного ничем. Джек замечает это и смотрит на Тимоти - долго, тёмно, тяжело.

\- Риз, выйди из кабинета, - говорит он, не сводя с Тимоти глаз.

\- Зачем? - Пара мгновений - и Риз понимает что-то, понимает всё, брови его сходятся на переносице. - Нет, Джек!

\- Риз. - Голос Джека густой и угрожающий. - Выметайся.

Риз поднимается, безумно сверкая глазами, швыряет бумаги на стол и уходит, чеканя шаг. Едва за ним закрывается дверь, Джек оказывается рядом с Тимоти так быстро, будто умеет телепортироваться. Тимоти получает по лицу и слетает со стула, не успев сказать и слова. 

\- Я видел, как ты на него смотришь, - шипит Джек и бьёт ещё раз. И ещё. - Ты - не я, и никогда мной не будешь, даже и не думай, что тебе позволено то же, что и мне. - Напоследок Джек пинает его в плечо - прямиком в то место, где застряла когда-то пуля, и ухмыляется, нависая сверху. - Ему не нужен жалкий клон. Ему не нужен жалкий Тимоти Лоуренс.

После Джек уходит, небрежно встряхивая кулаком с перепачканными кровью костяшками. Тимоти поднимается на ноги двумя минутами позже, морщась от боли в разбитом лице. Он выходит из кабинета и не обнаруживает поблизости ни Джека, ни Риза - здесь лишь секретарь и его понимающий, сочувственный взгляд.

Тимоти бредёт к себе, вваливается в ванную, смывает кровь, затем падает на диван в гостиной. Голова абсолютно пуста - кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и в ней засвистит ветер. Когда незапертая дверь открывается и на пороге показывается Риз с аптечкой в руках, Тимоти вздрагивает. Риз молча закрывает за собой дверь и садится рядом, лицо его мрачнее тучи. 

\- Как... как Джек? - хрипло задаёт Тимоти привычный вопрос, пока Риз, хмурясь, достаёт антисептик и ватный тампон.

Риз раздражённо дёргает плечом.

\- Какая разница. - Он поднимает глаза на Тимоти и только тогда улыбается - в этой улыбке чудится нежность. - Сейчас будет щипать. Обещаешь не дёргаться?

Тимоти улыбается тоже.

\- Обещаю.


End file.
